


Strawberry

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [8]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Omorashi, Pregnancy, Unusual Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Masaya and Ichigo have some unplanned fun with unplanned consequences.





	Strawberry

Ichigo and Masaya were hopelessly in love. After all they had been through together, that was a given, and anyone could tell just from looking at them. They had been teased mercilessly about how close they were, but that didn't bother them in the slightest. Their friends meant it only in good fun, and they knew it was true. They were incredibly close and more lovey-dovey than most.

They were intimate, of course, though even that retained a cute and sweet nature. After too many situations where Ichigo's “animal instincts” had taken over, they had both discovered a mutual love for her allowing her inner kitten out. She just looked so cute with her ears and tail, and Masaya couldn't resist how sweet she was like that. Often, they would spend the night together with her behaving like his pet cat, and neither of them minded that in the slightest.

It was something special that only they shared, a way to express their love for one another that nobody else had. Not to mention, it was a good way for Ichigo to work out that side of her, rather than worrying that it would come up when she was in public and make her look strange.

So, one night, they planned to stay in and enjoy themselves in their private, special way. Masaya lived on his own now and had an apartment that Ichigo found herself staying in more often than not, much to the woe of her father. On this night, Masaya sat on his couch in a t-shirt and boxers while Ichigo got ready for the night. She had been working all day and wanted to take a quick shower before they started their plans.

When she emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, her cat ears were present, as well as her tail. She had a pair of pink panties with a hole cut in the seat to allow for her tail, and the white night gown she wore (which was barely long enough in the first place) was lifted a bit to expose them. She grinned at her lover, flashing her sharp teeth, though the gesture was more adorable than threatening.

She pounced then, wrapping him in a tight embrace while he pat her red hair. “Your hair is still so wet!” he declared. “Want me to try it and comb it for you?”

Ichigo nodded happily, and he went into the bathroom for a towel and comb. He returned and she sat between his legs while he dried her hair and then combed it, making sure to be gentle with any tangles or knots. She purred contentedly and he felt his heart swell with affection. It was the little moments like these that reminded him just how lucky he was to have found her and kept her after everything they had been through together.

When her hair was smooth and dry, he gave her a soft pet and said, “Are you ready to watch our movie?”

“Yeah,” said Ichigo, hopping up to help him get things ready. While he was busying himself in the kitchen, getting her a snack ready, looked over the selection of movies he had picked out for her and decided which one she wanted to watch.

When Masaya returned, he had strawberry milk for her, and sardines. She had never been fond of fish before her transformation, but now she simply couldn't get enough of the stuff. Masaya didn't seem to mind and made sure he stocked up on that in place of popcorn. Her love of milk came with becoming a catgirl as well, but the strawberry was something she had liked long before.

He set the snack down on a table beside the couch and made sure she had the movie ready before scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her over to the couch and sat with her in his lap like that so that she could lean her head back on a cushion any time she needed. She resumed her purring as they settled in for the movie and he petted her again.

She drank her milk and let him hand feed her her sardines. He would delicately hold it above her mouth and she would quickly snap her teeth at it, catching them. The image was so catlike and adorable that he could hardly stand it. Feeding her like this was one of her favorite things to do.

Soon, both had forgotten the movie as he enjoyed watching her eat and she enjoyed the pure pleasure of this intimacy. There was something different in her today, something that she couldn't understand that drew her closer to him. Whatever it was was only stirred up more the longer she spent with him and she didn't want to leave his side for any reason.

But then she felt a slight twinge in her bladder and realized that the strawberry milk was starting to get to her. She knew she should probably ask to pause the movie and take care of this before it got too bad, but she just couldn't bear the thought of leaving his side, even for a little bit. Maybe she could wait until the movie was over, and then she would feel more like going.

She resumed eating her snack as it was offered to her and cuddling with her lover, and, for a little while, forgot all about her little problem. Her bladder continued to fill, though, and eventually, it got to another point that she could not ignore it. She bit her lip, hoping that Masaya didn't notice the ways she squirmed. Still, she couldn't bring herself to ask him to let her up for a little bit. Even the few minutes it would take for her to relieve herself seemed like too long to be gone.

But her swollen bladder ached for relief, not letting itself be forgotten this time. No amount of distraction could take her mind from it now and the catgirl moaned to herself so quietly that it could not be heard over the movie. What was she going to do? There was no way she was going to last much longer, that much was clear.

“Ichigo, is something bothering you?” he asked. She hadn't realized that she had begun squirming again until it was too late, and her boyfriend looked down at her with concern. She could probably lie to him, but that wouldn't do any good for the situation and she decided to be honest.

“Well, I...I kind of have to pee,” she admitted. “Pretty bad. I...I think I might have waited too long to make it...I'm sorry, but I need help.”

She had expected him to be a little bit irritated with her for her childish behavior but, instead, he only smiled at her and said, “Well, I have just the thing.” He gently laid her on the bed, careful not to jostle her bladder to must. “I'll be right back, so just wait here.”

She jammed a hand behind her legs while she squirmed and waited for him to return, hoping he would be quick. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it and she didn't want to make a mess on his couch. She bit her lip and whimpered while she listened to him shuffling around in the other room.

When he returned, she was surprised to see him holding a very large litter box. In the past, this might have freaked her out a lot more, but now, she was so used to their games that the shock did not last long. That and she had to pee so badly that she would have accepted just about anything from him.

Masaya sat the box on the floor, and helped Ichigo stand. Her legs trembled while he reached down to help her pull off her panties and then she squatted down, and not a moment too soon as she felt her bladder give out and a hot stream of urine jet out into the sand beneath her. She sighed in relief as her bladder emptied, then looked up in surprise to see Masaya pulling his cock out.

“I've been...waiting a bit too,” he explained before letting go, his stream crossing with hers as they both relieved themselves. He let out a sigh that mimicked hers and the sand absorbed their combined urine.

After they were both done, Ichigo found that she could no longer ignore the feelings that had been building in her all this time. What had started as a desire to only keep him close had grown into something much more and she wrapped her arms around his hips, pulling him close to her. He was already semi-hard and she brought his cock into her mouth, relishing the choked, surprised moan he released as she did so.

It was not long until he had grown to his full size in her mouth and he rested a hand on top of her head as she sucked him off, running her rough tongue over his cock. He didn't mind that strange sensation; in fact, he had grown to like it quite a bit over the time they had been together- just another perk of dating a catgirl, he supposed.

She knew all of the right spots to hit and just how to do it. After as many times as they had done this, she was an expert at giving him exactly what he wanted and he tipped his head back, moaning softly while he pet her. Whenever he did look down at her, it was almost too much, looking at the beautiful girl with her cat ears, lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

Add that to the amazing feeling and it was a wonder he was able to last as long as he did at all! He wanted her so badly, his cock throbbed in her mouth and he heard her let out a noise that was somewhere between a purr and a moan. Again, he was nearly pushed over the edge and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last with her treating him so wonderfully.

“I love you so much, my little strawberry,” he murmured, using his special nickname for her. “I love you so, so much.” She could tell that he was nearing his limit; he always started gushing about how much he loved her right before he finished, and she quickened the pace of her movements.

“Strawberry, I...I...I think I'm about to-!” he moaned, but his moan was cut short as she pulled away and he let out a slightly pained noise at the loss of contact. He stared down at her in confusion, but she only winked and turned around, getting on her knees and shoving her perfect rear into the air, tail wiggling.

“If you're going to come, I want you to do it in my pussy,” she said in an adorable, yet still seductive, tone. The offer was so tempting that it nearly sent him over the edge right then and there, but there was one problem keeping him from taking her up on it.

“I'm sorry,” he said breathlessly. “I didn't know that we were going to be doing that tonight, we used the last condom last time and I haven't gotten anymore so...”

“That's okay,” she replied. “I was saving this as a surprise for your birthday, but I just can't wait anymore! I've been on birth control for a few months now to get ready for that. It's a few weeks early, but it should still have been enough time. Please, please, please come inside me!”

He was so pleasantly surprised and touched that she would do something like that for his benefit. Before he would have his way with her, he decided to hold back on his own pleasure and do something for her. He bent down and ran his tongue down her entrance, prodding into it and licking.

Ichigo only growled at this and said, “Come on! If I wanted it licked, I could probably do it myself! If you want to give me what I want, just fuck me!”

He did not need any more urging as he positioned himself behind her and slowly eased himself into her soaking wet pussy. She let out a cry of pleasure as he did and he grabbed her hips, rocking himself into her as he fucked his adorable catgirl.

She purred and moaned and mewed in delight for him as he cried out her name and his pet name for her, thrusting until it was all too much for him to take. He felt her walls tense and pulse around his cock as he released deep inside of her, both of them reaching their orgasm at the same time.

They collapsed to the floor then, and he sat with her laying in his lap and purring, content. After a moment of rest, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. He could tell by the hungry look in her eyes that she was not done with him and he asked her, “Would you like more of that, my little strawberry?”

“Oh, yes,” she replied. He lowered himself on top of her then and she wrapped her legs around him. As he positioned himself and prepared to enter her, he was surprised to feel her bucking her hips up, engulfing his cock without him having to put much effort into it. She wanted this, and badly.

She dug her nails into his back, but the pain did not bother him in the slightest. He loved the scratches his catgirl gave him, as they were just another reminder of how very special she was. It did not take long for her to reach orgasm like this, as he took control and fucked her harder, giving it to her just a little bit rough to sate the animalistic side of her.

Once she had come, it was his turn, and then they just held each other, lying in one another's arms. He did not even have the chance to pull out before they fell asleep, both exhausted from all the fun they had.

~X~

Weeks passed and Masaya's birthday rolled around. He was excited to spend another fun day with his love, and he was sure she had some very fun surprises planned for him. Just how surprised he would actually end up being, he had no idea, but when Ichigo showed up, looking more nervous than excited, he was concerned.

Immediately, he said, “Is something wrong?”

She sighed, looking away. “Is it...that obvious?”

“I know you well enough to tell how you're feeling. You know you can't hide anything from me,” he said. “What's wrong?”

They went inside, where they sat next to each other and she stared at the ground. “I...I know I said I was on birth control and that wasn't a lie but...I've missed my period and I took a home pregnancy test and...and...”

She didn't finish her sentence; she didn't need to. Masaya took the shaking girl into his arms and whispered, “It's okay. I promise. I'm going to be there for you no matter what, and if you're pregnant, then that's okay. We'll make a very happy family together.”

She let him hold him there for a second, crying in a mix of relief and joy, and then the two decided to put their birthday festivities on hold until they had confirmed the situation. Given Ichigo's abnormal biology, they decided to go to Ryou instead of a normal doctor, and after much snark and sarcasm, he finally agreed to give take a look and figure out what was going on.

“Well,” he said, “from what I can tell, the birth control, while halting your normal cycle, did nothing to your feline genes.” He smirked and held back a laugh as he said, “And you just happened to be in heat at the time of the...consumption.” Finally, he could not resist snickering, while Ichigo glared at him.

“Can you please take this seriously?” she snapped.

“I'm sorry,” he said, not sounding any more sorry than he ever did. “Anyway, that's what happened. It could probably happen to the other girls just as easily, so I'll have to try and warn them about it.”

“Definitely would have been useful to know ahead of time,” she muttered, though she was not nearly as bitter as she sounded. She had come to be a little excited about having a baby. To have a son or daughter with Masaya was the eventual dream; so what if it was coming just a little bit early?

“Oh, yeah, there's one more thing I should probably mention,” said Ryou. “Because this all happened due to your altered DNA, your pregnancy is a little...unusual. It's hard to tell now, but your babies are most likely going to also have feline DNA.”

“Babies?” the two asked in unison.

“Oh! Duh, forgot the most important part,” he said, much too casually for what followed. “Again, it's hard to tell this early on, but there is almost definitely more than one.”

“Like...twins?”

“Probably more than that, if I'd have to guess. Cats are known to have quite a few kittens at a time, after all,” Ryou said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo and Masaya stared at each other in shock.

~X~

A few days later, they had mostly come to terms with their litter of children on the way. It would be a challenge, but he seemed to have never ending patience and would do the best he could for their children. Ichigo, he knew, would be a wonderful mother, and somehow, their very big family would make it work.

Of course, they were going to get married, but they planned to keep both of things a secret for just a little bit longer. Pudding had come to the group about planning a surprise party for Taruto's birthday and everyone was so busy with that that they didn't want to take away from it with their news.

Soon after, though, they would tell everyone that the Mew Mew family was about to get a little bit bigger.

 


End file.
